The subject matter of this application was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office under the Disclosure Document Program on Feb. 24, 1984, and bears Disclosure Document No. 124,883.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to aid in the precision cutting of hair. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus to aid in the precision cutting of hair in combination with a source of suction and haircutting means.
2. General Background
All past societies have been very conscious of grooming standards, but today's modern society is especially conscious, and, with this consciousness has developed an industry on which millions of dollars are spent annually. A typically standard haircut can be very expensive. Thus a need is developed to provide the public, particularly the male population, with an alternative to the expense of a professional haircut yet provide a precision haircut.
Scissors, shears, and razors are well-known devices to produce a male haircut; however, the use of these by an untrained individual can result in a less than satisfactory cut and even require a trip to the barber for corrective action. This inventor knows of no devices to aid the non-professional in providing a precision haircut to either himself or to another.
In cutting the hair of males it is a generally accepted myth that the individual hairs should be cut at different lengths to "layer" the remaining hair. However, this is not so for males as each hair should be cut to the same length and it will then naturally posture itself upon the scalp--thus the need for the present invention.